The prior art combustion chambers in use have a series of center bodies and annular rings within the chamber for purposes of flame stabilization. In such prior art combustion chambers the chambers usually consist of a straight wall cylindrical apparatus. The cylindrical combustion chambers have been modified by introduction of swirling air into the chamber and removal of one center body and repositioning of the second center body so as to increase circulation of the air.
Therefore in the interest of increased efficiency including but not limited to reduction in use of fuel per unit of heat, in fuel consumption per hour, other efficiency considerations are possible and have been demonstrated by experimentation with swirling air.
Applicants also experimented with various methods and means of producing swirling air within the principle combustion chamber for the purpose of reducing side wall temperatures. When side wall temperatures of the combustor are reduced a variety of different materials can be used in the construction of the combustor which reduce the cost of the combustor. Therefore a number of different designs have been proposed by applicants for the increased efficiency and operation of a combustor that gives overall reduction in fuel consumption, reduces soot accumulation and is capable of reducing the cost of the combustor.